


I've Been Waiting Here For You

by kissedxbyxfire



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Implied Masturbation, Living Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, ok lets get real, steve walks in on bucky masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedxbyxfire/pseuds/kissedxbyxfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve taps his knuckles on the door and pushes the it open enough to stick his head in. What he sees makes has him stuck gaping in the doorway.</p>
<p>His hand slips on the doorknob, causing the door to push open all the way, his mouth hanging open. He feels like he just got punched in the gut, all the air leaving him and his heart pounding in his chest.</p>
<p>He’s breathless at the sight of Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Waiting Here For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beardysteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beardysteve/gifts).



> I wrote this short fic to go with a drawing I did inspired by a friends artwork, which you can find [here](http://kissedbifire.tumblr.com/post/128725548123/ive-been-waiting-here-for-you-drawing-and-ficlet) [it is nsfw, so you've been warned]
> 
> title from [Bite Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WL1WuxL2bMc) by Bastille. oh how I love this song

The moment Steve walks in the door he’s tearing at his clothes.

He props the shield up on the wall in the entrance way and starts to unbutton his shirt. He’s been gone for a week, his muscles ache and he needs a shower to wash off all the sweat and grime but really he just wants to stand under a steady, pounding stream of scalding hot water until his limbs are loose and then collapse into bed.

He doesn’t see Bucky in the living room or kitchen as he walks by, though the lights are on so he must be home.

A look down the hall shows the door to Bucky’s room is ajar and the light on. Steve almost breaks off the last button on his shirt, exhaustion making him irritable, as he walks down the hallway to let Bucky know he’s home.

He taps his knuckles on the door and pushes the it open enough to stick his head in. What he sees makes has him stuck gaping in the doorway.

His hand slips on the doorknob, causing the door to push open all the way, his mouth hanging open. He feels like he just got punched in the gut, all the air leaving him and his heart pounding in his chest.

He’s breathless at the sight of Bucky.

Bucky, who looks surprised to see Steve but then a split second later he’s whimpering quietly; biting his lip.

Steve catches the movement of shining metal and his gaze moves from Bucky’s face to his hand, in between his legs, fingers wrapped around his cock; slick and red and huge.

He only looks for a second, his face and body heat up and he’s sure he’s flushed red all over, then he’s averting his eyes to the floor and stumbling to close the door.

“Wait,” Bucky asks, his voice deep, low and still breathy, it sends a shiver down Steve’s spine.

Steve can’t look up. “Um, yeah, Buck?”

“You can stay,” Bucky says, panting slightly but sure of himself. “Wasn’t exactly expecting you, but, um, I mean, if you want, I’d like you to stay.”

Steve doesn’t even know what to do with himself. He’s clutching the doorknob, staring at the pattern in the wood floor under his feet.

He tries to respond but when he opens his mouth the words get stuck in his throat, which makes Bucky laugh, small and quiet, like he’s smiling.

“S'okay, Steve, you can look. I want you to look.”

Steve wants to look, of course he wants to look, he’s wanted to look since he was in grade school, since he knew what it was to want someone. And now Bucky is just laid out and surprised, and yet not only willing but wanting Steve to look at him like this; exposed, vulnerable, beautiful.

Just that quick, unexpected glance has Steve’s insides turned to liquid and he’s burning up from the inside out. Of-fucking-course he wants to look.

So, he does.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very surprised at my self control lol I could've written a whole scene for this drawing/situation but I have too much going on right now to do that. but anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> p.s. If you'd like to see the drawing this goes this here's the [link](http://kissedbifire.tumblr.com/post/128725548123/ive-been-waiting-here-for-you-drawing-and-ficlet) again. likes/reblogs are much appreciated :)
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://www.kissedbifire.tumblr.com)


End file.
